


【EC】一张名片引发的情事

by Elecesis



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elecesis/pseuds/Elecesis
Summary: Tips：现代无能力AU，总裁Ex导游C，没错就是狗血的霸道总裁爱上我，基本大概可能算是个PWP吧，甜甜的冒粉红泡泡那种【次数……两次吧i guess】，有骑【乘】+浴室play。一发完





	

（原作《X-MAN》）

 

Erik坐在旅游大巴上，窗外的绿化带向后迅速倒退。车内很安静，大多数人都在旅途中安静地睡着，他甚至能听到后面的座位上抱着小孩的男人轻微的鼾声。  
这不是他第一次来西彻斯特，但这是他第一次带着一种轻松而愉悦的心态来到这里——以往来这里的目的都是谈生意，行程向来仓促匆忙，让人放松不下来。  
他轻轻呼出一口气，车速慢慢降了下来，导游的麦克风发出了嘶嘶的摩擦话筒的声音，接着一把清亮柔软的嗓音响了起来。  
“大家醒一醒，我们的酒店还有五分钟就要到了，请收拾好自己的随身物品，准备好护照交给我，我待会先进去给大家办入住。”  
车里响起了窸窸窣窣的整理包裹的声音，Erik也整理了一下自己的东西，检查了一下放在口袋里的那张名片，然后从兜里拿出自己的护照。  
导游Charles走到他的位置上，拿出一张行程安排，低下头看着他。  
“Lahnsherr先生，因为您在团里是被单出来的，按照安排您会跟我住一间客房，请问您觉得这样有什么问题吗？”  
“Lehnsherr。Erik Lahnsherr。”Erik把护照递给他，笑了一下，“我没有任何意见。”  
“感谢您的配合。”Charles抿了抿嘴唇，也朝他笑了笑，“Lehnsherr先生。”

*

等Charles分完了房卡，Erik和他一起进了酒店房间。因为这是一个豪华旅游团，所以他们住的酒店是一个五星级的酒店。当然，Erik也是看过行程的，如果这个团不是豪华团的话……  
他也还是会参团的。  
Erik瞄了Charles一眼，对方正在把他和自己的行李箱搬到行李架上，细小的汗珠贴在他的额头上，让Erik不自禁咽下一口唾沫。似乎是感受听到他的视线，Charles转过头来，见他一动不动地站在原地，忍不住说：“嘿，别光站着，来帮帮忙怎么样？”  
Erik回过神来，从容地笑笑，点了点头。“好。”  
事实上他参这个团的真正目的不是为了来西彻斯特游玩，而是为了跟他同房的这个男人。当然，让自己跟他同住一个房间也是他的安排。  
他们放置好行李，Charles便先去浴室洗澡。Erik坐到沙发上，随意翻了翻茶几上的杂志，然后又打开电视机旁边的冰箱柜拿出了一瓶红酒和两个玻璃杯。  
浴室的水声响了起来，Erik给自己倒了一小杯红酒啜了一口，轮换了几个坐姿，最后对着杂志里的巨乳女星皱起了眉。  
该死，他脑子里全是Charles的身影和脸蛋。操，Charles为什么洗澡洗了这么久？  
他又对着杂志上的女明星撇了撇嘴，从口袋里拿出了收藏了许久的名片。  
那是Charles的名片。  
他是在两年前一次飞往西彻斯特的航班的头等舱里认识Charles的——也许不能称作认识，因为Charles在他参团之前并不认识他。那时候Charles坐在他的旁边，他的钢笔的笔盖掉到了Charles的脚边，Charles把它捡了起来，还给他的时候还附赠了一个微笑。  
Erik一直不相信一见钟情，直到那天见到了Charles。  
但是当时跟他谈生意的老板就坐在他的另一边，他不得不放弃Charles去应付那个商业巨头。而后来，也是因为谈生意，他在茫茫人海中失去了Charles。  
他本以为自己没有机会再见到Charles了，但在一个月前的生意洽谈中，他发现他的合作伙伴的办公桌上竟然放着一张名片，那上面的照片正是他心心念念的Charles。  
他的手指在Charles的脸上轻轻抚过，那双微微弯起的蓝色眼睛仿佛正在对他微笑着。  
浴室的门开了。  
他赶紧把那张名片藏了起来。  
Charles的身上围着酒店提供的睡袍，用毛巾边擦着湿漉漉的头发边走出来。Erik抬起头的时候一粒水珠正从他的发梢上滴下来，落在掩盖在睡袍下若隐若现的锁骨上。  
他一定想象不到此时的自己有多诱人。Erik想。  
尽管发了一会呆，但在商场上摸爬打滚多年的经验还是让他很快恢复了常态，他往旁边挪了一个位置，还在那上面拍了拍。  
“坐。”  
Charles看了看他，笑起来，说：“冰箱里的饮品是要另外收钱的哦？”  
“难道我请不起导游先生喝一杯酒店里的红酒？”他朝Charles举了举杯。  
不知道是不是错觉，他觉得Charles的脸红了红。他把浴巾搭在颈上，甩了甩还在滴水的头发，在Erik旁边坐了下来。  
Erik往另一个玻璃杯里也倒了一些红酒。  
“Cheers.”  
玻璃杯发出碰撞的清脆声响，Erik一口把酒饮尽，Charles却只是抿了一小口就放下了酒杯。  
“怎么了？口感不好？”Erik问道。  
Charles摇摇头，礼貌性地朝他微笑了一下，“我酒量不太好。”  
Erik的眼神暗了暗，当年Charles在飞机上对他露出的微笑可比现在温暖多了。他扯了扯嘴角，一下子竟也脑袋放空不知道该怎么接话。Charles把高脚杯放回到茶几上，然而在收回手之前手腕突然被Erik抓住了。  
这下两个人都愣住了。  
“怎么了吗？”还是Charles先反应了过来，他慢慢把手腕从禁锢中抽出来，问道。  
“……不，抱歉……我…”  
Erik的脑子里乱作了一团，刚刚他也不知道自己做了什么，只是身体比思想更先一步行动了，看Charles的表情，他一定觉得自己很失礼。  
该死，这跟他原有的绅士风度一点也不契合。  
但是……Charles的脉搏为什么该死的这么快啊？  
这个想法几乎要让Erik的大脑当机，在舌头打了好几个结之后他终于找回了自己的声音，只是他依然不清楚自己到底想说些什么。  
“我很抱歉…我只是想说，事实上…我们并不是第一次见面？”  
这句话刚说出口他就后悔了，说什么不好，偏要说这种尴尬的事情？万一Charles说他不记得呢？他就可以帮助Charles回忆起那次无聊的初遇吗？然后告诉他自己苦苦思念了他两年？  
真他妈白痴。  
Erik暗暗咬了咬牙，但是说出去的话收不回来，他只能盯着Charles的反应，心跳随着时间一点点加快。  
但他发现Charles并不像他想象中的那样从容地说“不”，而是微微睁大了眼睛，然后……  
该死，Charles好像脸红了？  
Erik不敢确定自己的想法，毕竟他说过自己酒量很差而且刚刚他才喝过一点儿酒。但仅仅只是这样他就感觉一股热流涌向了下腹。  
真糟糕。  
“确实是这样。”Charles似乎是下意识地伸出舌尖舔了舔上唇，然后拿起茶几上的高脚杯把里面的酒液一饮而尽。  
Erik差点咬到了舌头，他只能低头往Charles的杯子里又倒一些酒来掩饰自己的不自然。  
“我的意思是，你知道……”  
“那次飞机上？”  
“……我想…是的。”  
Erik定定地看着Charles，对方再次把刚倒进去的红酒喝光了，一点红晕仿佛在房间里暖黄色的灯光下浮起来，他微微低下头，抿起嘴角笑起来。  
“没想到Lahnsherr先生的记性还挺好。”  
Erik衷心地感谢这些年来他在外寻求生存之道时修炼的定力。  
“Lehnsherr。Erik Lehnsherr。”  
Charles朝他眨眨眼，他的脸确实有些红了，不过酒意微醺，Erik分不清那到底是酒精的作用还是因为……  
“Lehnsherr先生，你一定不知道单相思是什么感觉。”Charles像个好兄弟一样拍了拍他的肩膀。  
Erik回过神来。  
他想那应该是酒精的作用。Charles大约是醉了，连说话也有些牛头不对马嘴了。  
他往嘴里灌了一口酒。  
“我知道。”  
“嗯哼？那你说说看？”  
Erik看了他一会，Charles真的醉了，他的眼神里混杂着一些混沌，脸颊红红的，此时正对他笑着，眼睛弯起来，露出一点牙齿，在灯光下看起来蒙眬又迷人。  
Erik挑了挑眉。  
“你真的想知道？”  
“当然。”  
下一秒，Charles就被推到在了沙发上，他下意识地想要抬起膝盖反击身上的人，然而Erik顺势抬起了他的一条腿，整个人挤进了他的双腿之间。Charles的喉咙发紧地挤出了几个干涩的音节，接着，Erik铺天盖地的吻落了下来，从他的脸颊到他的唇角，每一次的吮吸含吻都带着不容拒绝的力度。  
Charles的身体瞬间僵硬了起来，他睁大了眼睛，然而映入眼帘的竟然是身上的人沉醉迷恋于这个吻之中的表情。  
他甚至忘记了呼吸。  
Erik放开了他。  
“就是这种感觉。”  
Erik撑起身子，他的下半身已经有些肿胀起来，他抬起胯部尽量不让Charles察觉自己的反应。他的呼吸有些乱，他看着Charles那双已经有些迷蒙的蓝眼睛，突然觉得很嘲讽。  
Charles看起来并不厌恶的样子，他也微微喘息着，似乎还有些享受，但谁知道他是不是在酒意中把他认成了别人？  
他嗤笑了一下，说：“抱歉，玩得有点过了。”  
就在他想坐起来的时候，他的领导却突然被拉了回去，然后两片柔软的嘴唇贴了上来。  
Erik一下子愣住了。  
他刚刚是借着酒意才会去吻Charles，现在的Charles是怎么回事？  
Charles扯着他的领带，扬起头吻他。一开始似乎只是试探性的亲吻，Charles浅浅地触碰着他的嘴唇，然后含住了他的下唇，轻轻吮吸。  
也许是发现Erik没有拒绝，于是他的舌尖探进了他的口腔里。  
“…Lehnsherr……Erik。”  
两个人呼吸彻底乱了。  
Erik把他的手腕按在沙发上，低下头去啃Charles的嘴唇。他的嘴唇很柔软，接吻的时候让人想要把他拆吞入腹。他的舌尖挑开Charles的唇缝，跟他的纠缠在一起，舌头舔过齿列，汲取到的唾液似乎也混杂着一点红酒的香甜。  
Charles有些喘不过气来，他推了推Erik的胸膛，Erik适时放开了他。  
他们的气息都有些粗，Charles一只手抚上Erik的脸颊，在眼睑下面的皮肤上轻轻摩挲。他忍不住笑着，蓝色的眼睛里眼波流转，像是温柔的海包围着他。  
“是你来找我的吗？”  
“是我。”Erik的手覆上他的手背，偏过头在他的掌心落下一个吻。  
Charles轻笑了一声，“好痒。”  
Erik也笑起来，他俯下身吻了吻Charles，说：“还有让你更痒的。”说着，还暗示性地摸了摸他已经支起了的小帐篷。  
“等…等等，我们去床上。”  
Charles一边说一边想要撑起身体，但Erik没有给他这个机会，而是迅速地起身把他拦腰抱起，还没等Charles惊呼出声，他就已经三两步走到床边把他放下来，一条腿直接跨上床压着他。  
“……没想到你比看起来要急很多啊。”  
“当然。这是两年的份。”  
Erik直接脱掉了自己的和Charles身上的衣服，然后解开各自的皮带把裤子也脱下来，留下已经鼓起来的内裤，Erik没有继续等下去，他直接倾下身咬住了Charles胸前的突起，一只手在另一边轻轻揉按。  
“……啊…嗯……”Charles猝不及防地呻吟出声，随即涌上来的羞耻感让他捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
“舒服？”  
“……闭嘴。”  
Charles瞪了他一眼，但Erik不为所动，他的另一只手探进Charles的内裤里，把他半勃起的性器掏了出来。指腹抚过铃口，引起身下的人一阵轻颤。  
一边感受着Charles的热度，Erik轻轻捏了捏Charles的下巴，Charles便张开了嘴。他俯下身，缓缓含住了对方的嘴唇，他忍不住腾出一只手捧住Charles的后脑勺，放肆地舔舐起对方的口腔，那种湿热的感觉让两个人的身体都开始发热，直到两个人都气喘吁吁才互相放开了对方。  
“你的吻技真不错。”Erik舔着Charles的耳廓轻声说道。  
“谢谢赞美，你也很不错。”Charles轻笑起来微微闪躲着压着他的男人，对方咬住了他薄薄的耳垂，轻微的搔痒感让他忍不住搂紧了Erik，好让他不那么容易舔到自己。  
Erik一路往下舔舐着他的脖颈，舌尖在锁骨处流连，接着蜻蜓点水地卷住了Charles的乳尖。  
Charles一下子深吸了一口气，Erik的喉咙里发出一声满意的轻哼，他埋头吮吸着Charles已经有些肿胀发硬的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻磕碰，然后他听到Charles发出了一声舒服的喟叹。  
“别……”Charles微微推搡着他的脑袋，手腕却被他抓住，将他的手带向了身下。  
然后Charles感到下身有灼热的硬物紧紧贴住了自己，而自己的手被带着抚上两根发硬的阴茎。他心下一惊，下意识地要抽回手，却被更用力地按在了那里。  
“Erik……”他忍不住惊呼出声。  
“我们一起，好吗？”  
Erik抬起眼睛看他，透明的灰绿色瞳孔又暗沉了几分，他的声音低沉喑哑，让人无法拒绝。Charles的喉咙有些干涩起来，这让他忍不住伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。  
然而这个动作显然让Erik有些把持不住，他低低地喘了口气，开始用火热的手掌包住Charles的，在他们紧贴在一起的性器上撸动起来，然后他低下头，一口咬住了Charles已经发硬的疼痛的乳尖。  
“啊……不，Erik，……Lehnsh……”  
上面和下面带来的双重刺激让Charles的身体不由得开始颤抖起来，他一会叫着Lehnsherr一会叫着Erik一样胡乱地喊着他的名字，这让Erik整个人都兴奋了起来，最后甚至开始在他硬挺的茎柱上用力摩擦。  
“Charles……”  
他一边挺动着腰部一边去找Charles的嘴唇，贪婪地含吻着对方的舌尖，最后听到对方剧烈地呜咽着，他低吼一声，两个人一起射了出来。  
Erik压在Charles的身上，一遍一遍吻着Charles，发泄了一次过后的两人都有些累了，但随着亲吻的加深，Erik的下半身又渐渐有了抬头的趋势。这时候Charles的酒已经醒的差不多了，他开始意识到现在的状况，脸不禁有些发烫起来，然而Erik已经把他肚皮上的白浊沾到了手指上，然后往他身后探去。  
“啊……Eri…k……”  
他的臀缝被Erik用力掰开，顾不上羞耻，他用力攀住了Erik宽厚的背脊。然而在Erik微凉的手指还在穴口打转时，他的动作突然停了下来。  
Charles看到Erik微微皱起了眉，问他：“你是第一次吗？”  
“……”Charles觉得自己一定脸红了，他移开了视线，“以前……自己做过……”  
听到回答的Erik重新笑了起来，眼睛里忽然闪出了戏谑的光，“你是一边想着我一边自己做的吗？”  
说着，他的一根手指旋转着挤进了Charles紧致的穴口里。  
“唔……嗯……”Charles猝不及防地泄出了一声呻吟，前端仿佛也在害羞似的吐出了透明的蜜液，他咬出自己的嘴唇，下意识绞紧了Erik的手指。  
“到底有没有想着我？嗯？”  
Erik挑逗般地笑着，挤进去的手指在炙热的内壁轻轻搔刮，他听着Charles那些压抑着，夹杂了喘息的呻吟，那与他所听到的所有关于欲望的声音都不同，它们仿佛只是为了自己而发出的，因为爱与羞涩而充满了诱惑的力量。  
“不管我和谁做爱，都在想象着那个对象是你。”  
他低下头在Charles耳边低语着，慢慢将第二根手指挤了进去。  
Charles的身子一僵，蒙着一层薄薄的水雾的眼睛看着他，眼睛一眨，那些因为疼痛而溢出的生理性泪水便从眼角流了下来。  
他慢慢点了点头。  
Erik笑了起来，那些牙齿随着他唇角的上扬全都咧了开来，然而Charles却觉得这个男人是那么的……迷人。他的双手搂住了对方的脖颈，并伸出舌尖舔了舔，他甚至可以感到那两根手指惊慌失措似的在他体内胡乱动作着，却是不小心刮到了一处微小的凸起。  
“唔………………！”  
Charles的身体在瞬间就软了下来，他从前自己一个人伸手指进去时从没有触碰过那种地方，第一次被这样的快感冲击他简直以为自己失去了理智，甚至让他的身体颤抖得有落泪的冲动。  
“这是你自找的。”  
Erik喘了口气，他的声音变得嘶哑而充满情欲。他将两根手指抽了出来，接着一只手探到了床头，把酒店为客人准备的安全套拿了出来，用嘴撕开包装。就在他想将安全套套到自己的性器上时，Charles按住了他。  
“……你可以直接进来，还是说，你怕我有艾滋？”  
“我只是怕你觉得我有艾滋。”  
“如果你真的有，那我就跟你一起。”  
“你要跟我生死与共吗？”  
Erik笑起来，边说着边换上了自己粗大的肉刃，抵住了Charles的穴口。  
“你也可以这么理解。”  
Charles的身体一下子僵硬了起来，但他还是笑了笑，更加抱紧了Erik，让他的胸膛紧紧贴住自己的，并让两人的乳头贴在一起相互摩擦。  
“是我自找的，所以进来吧。”  
乳头上传来的电流般的刺激让Erik忍不住压抑着，他皱了皱眉，缓缓将自己的性器推进了Charles的身体里。  
即使是三根成年男性的手指也无法比拟Erik那可怕的欲望，更何况他帮Charles扩张时只急急地戳进了两根手指。所以在欲望缓缓顶开扩肌时，Charles不由得屏住了呼吸。然而身体像要被撕裂的错觉让Charles连发出呜咽的力气都没有了，他红润的嘴唇有些微的发白，眼睛紧紧闭着仿佛想让这一切赶紧过去。  
“Charles，放松，吸气……天哪，你实在是太紧了……”  
“E、Erik……”  
“我在这里……Charles，抱紧我……”  
“你可以用力一点，没关系…啊……”  
“傻瓜，你知道我在干什么吗？我在跟你做爱，那必须要我们两个人都觉得舒服。如果只有我觉得舒服的话，那不叫做爱，那叫强暴。”  
“你真会说话。”Charles忍不住笑了笑，尽力地放松着自己。  
然而在龟头刚刚没入穴道里时，Charles疼得眼睛里已经渗出了泪花，他在努力地为Erik打开身体并接纳他，只是第一次用后面接受那种庞然大物实在是太困难了，他不断地喘息着，这让Erik有些心疼。他只能再一次轻柔地吻着Charles的身体，一只手探向Charles的下身，抚摸着对方刚刚射过一次的性器。  
“Charles……”  
他一遍遍喊着Charles的名字，不得不说，这时候他丰富的情场阅历以及高超的技术缓解了Charles的疼痛。Charles的肌肉渐渐可以稍稍放松下来，让狭窄的甬道一点点裹住他的前端，直到Erik将它整根没入。  
Charles深深地吸了一口气，平复了一下心跳后，他轻咬了一下Erik的肩膀。  
Erik开始在不伤到Charles的情况下慢慢小幅度地抽动起来，  
Charles有些难耐地哼哼了两声，轻微地扭动了一下屁股，双腿也不由自主地勾上了Erik的腰。他可以清晰地感觉到Erik的肉茎在他的体内还在胀大，甚至那点不同于自己的棱角仿佛都深深刻进了自己的身体里。他的肠肉紧紧绞紧着Erik，在他抽动时穴肉被抽出一点，然后又被自己的身体吞回去。  
快感一点点刺激着大脑，他有些难耐地扭了扭腰，用脚跟顶了顶Erik的屁股，突如其来的刺入让他发出了一声满足的叹息，然而在他还没来得及称赞Erik的时候，对方已经吻住了他。  
这次的深吻不再轻柔，而是带着一股星星之火可以燎原的趋势，仿佛要将Charles的身体也点燃。Erik粗鲁地抓住了Charles一遍的手臂，另一只手用力地在Charles的性器上撸动，指腹不是滑过前端。他的舌尖勾住Charles的，狂乱地纠缠着，偶尔还在舌头上轻轻啃咬。他将埋在Charles身体里的性器抽出，那上面带着一些还没干的，黏黏糊糊地白色浊液，然后又重重地捅了进去。  
“唔…………嗯……………………！”  
嘴唇被堵住的Charles只能在喉咙里发出一声呜咽。还没来得及推开Erik，他便又将自己的性器抽出只留下最前端在他的身体里，接着再一次撞了进去。  
Charles的身体忍不住后仰以让Erik放开他的嘴唇，他重重地喘息着，但是这样的快感却让他的眼睛不由得溢出了泪花。  
“天哪……你真棒Erik，就是这样，肏我……啊嗯……”  
Erik笑了笑，然后双手捧起了他的臀部，让他坐在了自己身上。  
一下子被捅到了喉咙口的恐惧感让Charles惊呼出声，他终于从兴奋变得有些害怕起来，他尝试着将自己的身体撑起了一点，却被Erik按住肩膀重重坐了下去。  
“不……Erik，太…深了……停下来……”  
“我还以为你很喜欢？”  
Erik再次捕获了他的嘴唇，在浅尝辄止地确认了Charles不会受伤过后，Erik开始放肆地在Charles的身体里驰骋起来，他重重地顶弄着Charles，那些美妙的呻吟被Charles压抑着，却因为他的抽插而从他的唇边溜出，这样的他真的是太可爱了。  
就在Charles以为快要结束时，体内的性器忽然擦过了一点，他睁大了眼睛，猛地收缩起了内壁，让Erik不由得低吼出声。  
“不、不要，那里……”  
“啊，在这里……我说怎么找不到了。”  
Erik笑着咬住了他的耳朵，接着有目的性一般更深地捅进了Charles的身体里。  
“别再……那样、啊……嗯…Erik……”  
“我受不了了……太深了，快停下……”  
“Erik……Erik…………”  
身上满是吻痕，原本浅色的后穴现在也因为Erik的操弄变得有些红肿起来。Charles不知道被Erik把自己干了多久，他只记得自己一直在对方的身上颠簸着，直到身体里被刻印出了对方的形状。胸前被玩弄得红肿发硬的乳肉被再次含进嘴里，那些淫靡的水声，喘息声，肉体撞击的声音……  
最后他只能两眼发直地趴在Erik身上，身体一僵便达到了高潮，而Erik在他身体里抽插了几下后也低吼一声，泄了出来。他感受着那些滚烫的液体在他体内一波波地撞击着内壁，却只能搂紧Erik的脖子，甚至说不出话来。  
Erik吻了吻他的脸颊，那里还残留着因为快感而流下的泪痕，有些湿湿凉凉的感觉。  
“舒服吗？”  
Charles的头枕在Erik的肩膀上，点了两下。  
“我带你去清理，那些东西留在身体里不好。”  
Charles没做声，只是更加贴紧Erik的身体当做回应。于是Erik便拉起Charles的腿勾紧自己的腰，转了个身打算下床。但在做这一连串动作的时候，他却完全没有在Charles身体里退出来，直到那个又开始发硬胀大的性器顶住Charles的那一处，Charles才猛地反应过来。而这时Erik已经在抱着他走动了，被时轻时重地擦过敏感点的快感让他的前端又有了抬头的趋势，他紧紧地勾住Erik的腰，脚趾也因为太过强烈的快感而蜷曲了起来。  
“Erik……”  
“我只是带你去清理而已，别紧张。”  
尽管这么说着，Erik脸上却已经露出了几乎是坏笑的笑容。Charles几乎无法在这种时候反抗Erik的想法——只要他随便乱动一下，Erik那粗大的性器就会一下子捅穿他的身体——他只能伏在Erik肩上，等Erik走进浴室后把他压在了浴室冰凉的墙上。  
Erik扭开了热水，水汽的氤氲一下子笼罩了他们，温热的水冲去了他们身上的汗水，Erik按着Charles，舌头于他的狂乱地纠缠在一起。他的双手勾着他的膝盖窝，一下一下地冲撞着他。  
“Erik……啊嗯…………Erik……Lahnsherr……”  
Erik无奈地吻了吻他的嘴唇，又恶作剧般地咬了咬，纠正他说：“Lehnsherr。Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“我喜欢叫你Lahnsherr不行吗？”Charles不满地踢了踢他的腰侧。  
“嗯？”  
“就现在……你是我一个人的Lahnsherr……”  
Erik吻了吻他柔软的发顶，“其实我更喜欢你叫我Erik。”  
Charles微睁着眼睛看着Erik，穴口却没什么力气能收缩得更紧，这让Erik得以用力地插入到更深处，并时不时擦过那微微凸起的一点，体会着Charles快乐的颤抖。  
“Erik。”  
Charles摸了摸Erik那些被淋湿的短短的头发，嘴唇凑过去，和Erik的吻在了一起。  
“Charles，我能向你提一个请求吗？”Erik一边含住他的唇舌边说。  
“……嗯……”  
“不如……你用那里把我吸出来？”  
“………………！”  
Charles的脸一下子烫了起来，但Erik并没有给他回答的机会，而是在他那处狭窄柔软的密道里激烈地抽插起来，这次他故意每一下都重重地撞在那处敏感点上。Charles一下子放开了他的嘴唇，刚汲取了一口空气又被堵上，就在他以为连自己的那一点都要被Erik撞出一个固定的形状来时，他忍不住射了出来。  
但Erik仍在他身下卖力地肏着他。  
“就这样，到你把我吸出来为止吧。”  
Erik又强调了一次，然后更以Charles发疯的速度律动了起来。  
……  
Charles不记得自己被肏射了几次，只记得最后Erik抱着他上床时，他一沾到枕头就疲累得睡了过去。

 

*

 

清晨到来时，Erik按掉闹钟，Charles还在他怀里安稳地睡着，他吻了吻对方的额头，起身下了床。  
刚睡醒的脑子还有些缺氧，他迷迷糊糊地拿了一件外套套上，感觉有些窄，他四下里看看才发现那是Charles的外套。于是他脱下来打算换上自己的，里面却掉出了一张名片，他俯下身去捡，拿起来才发现——这不就是他自己的名片吗？  
他的脑子忽然清醒了。  
视线转到那件外套上，那确实是Charles的衣服。  
他把名片正反翻看了一下，这是他两年前的名片的款式。他记得当时与客户谈生意时自己带了两张名片，而等到他将名片掏出来时才发现自己只剩一张了。  
原来另一张名片……在Charles那里吗……？  
他回头看了看熟睡的Charles，唇角不自觉溜出一个微笑。

 

*

Charles醒来的时候Erik已经不在了，他摸了摸旁边的空位置，床单的温度已经变凉了，看来Erik已经离开很久了。  
他经常带这样的豪华团，来参团的也时常会有像Erik那样的商业精英，CEO之类的（尽管Charles不太明白为什么这些有钱人出来旅游要参加旅游团），他们经常会因为生意上的事在行程中的某一天突然离团回去办自己的事，但对于Erik不打一声招呼就离开，他还是不免有些失落。  
不过，他想，能有一个这么棒的晚上应该已经满足了。  
他抿了抿嘴唇，翻身下床打算找点水喝。  
酒店的书桌上放着两瓶矿泉水，他随手拿起一瓶，眼角余光却瞥到瓶子底下压着一张字条。他拿起来看看，上面写着好看的花体英文，署名是“你的Erik Lahnsherr”。  
——临时有事所以先回去了。为了防止你跑掉，我得让你先考虑好一个问题。  
——I love you.  
——SO，will you marry me？  
Charles忍不住低下头，仿佛Erik此刻就站在他跟前。  
他知道自己肯定脸红了。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，微微笑起来，早晨的日光照进他的眼睛里，仿佛照亮了一片蓝天。他拿出钱夹，将那张字条小心翼翼地夹进里面。  
两年前因为某些原因让他幸运地获得了一次升舱的机会，现在看来，这大概是他这辈子最幸运的一件事了。  
——因为那让他遇见了Erik。

*

几天后Charles回到了公司，他依旧没有Erik的消息，但他并没有着急，他相信在处理完工作上的事情之后Erik会回来找他的。就在他将自己的手提电脑放到办公桌上时，一位穿着正装的年轻女白领敲开了他办公室的门。  
“你好，我是Emma Frost，请问是Charles Xavier先生吗？”  
“是的，请问有什么事吗？”  
“这家旅行社在一天之前换了老板，我的老板——也就是你的新老板，需要面见每一位员工，现在轮到你，你能跟我走一趟吗？”  
Charles点点头，跟着Emma走出了办公室。  
对于旅行社换老板这件事他听同事Hank说了，但他并没有告诉他老板会面见每一位员工，这让他隐隐有些不安起来。他走快了一些稍微追上了Emma，问道：“抱歉，我可以问一句吗？我的新老板叫什么名字？”  
“Lehnsherr先生，Erik Lehnsherr先生。”  
女助理推开办公室的门，侧身给Charles让了个道。  
Erik站在巨大的落地窗前，逆光中的背影显得诱惑而性感。听见开门的声音，他回过头来，朝女助理使了个眼色，女助理便退了出去。  
“嘿，还记得我吗？”Erik走上前跟Charles握了握手。  
Charles的眼睛弯起来，然后舔了舔上唇。“当然，Lahnsherr先生。听说你要面见每一位员工？”  
“这是一个为了给你惊喜的谎言。”Erik笑了笑，“So……你考虑好了吗，Charles？”  
“你猜。”Charles抿起嘴唇笑了笑。  
“我猜……”  
Erik扬起唇角。  
窗外的日光照进来。  
Erik拉过Charles的手，吻住了他的嘴唇。

 

END.


End file.
